Those Chosen by Fate
by WildfireDreams
Summary: FFVII and FFVIII crossover. Chapter 7 posted! YES I UPDATED! Sorry this is soooo short
1. Chapter I

Those Chosen by Fate   
Chapter I

    

Squall saw the silver light creeping towards him from the training center's draw point. He stared at it for a few seconds as he tried to decide if it was dangerous or not. He decided that he did not want to find out, so he turned and walked away. The light mooved faster and despite his efforts to get away he was soon bathed in the silver light, then in a flash both the light and Squall were gone. 

***

    

Zell was talking to Amy (the library girl) when the silver light came, He didn't even notice it until he was completely bathed in it. Amy cried out in surpise when both the light and her boyfriend vanished, then she left the library to find Headmaster Cid. 

***

    

Irvine was sleeping on the second floor balcony with his cowboy hat covering his eyes. He slept peacefully as the light surrounded him and then he vannished. 

***

    

Quistis saw the silver light as she walked to the elevator on the first floor. Curious as to what it was she walked towards it to get a better look. The light quickly surrounded her ans to the horror of several Treipes, Quistis vannished. 

***

    

Selphie was updating the Garden Festival homepage. She didn't even see the light until her reflection in the computer's moniter was bathed in it. There was a flash and she was gone. 

***

    

Rinoa was waiting for Squall in the cafeteria, he had promised to meet her for lunch after training. Beside her Angelo began to bark as she saw the light. Rinoa turned and watched awestruck as the silver light surounded her and Angelo. In a flash the young sorceress and her dog were gone. 

***

    

Laguna and Ellone were walking back to the presidental palace in Esthar when the silver light came. Laguna tried to sheild Ellone from the potenially dangerous light, but soon the they were both bathed in the light. Then the citizens of Esthar watched in horror as their president and his adopted daughter vannished without a trace. 


	2. Chapter II

Those Chosen By Fate Chapter II

    

"Ha ha ha ha ha," an unseen voice laughed mainiacly, "At last I have her within my grasp! A pity I had to bring those other six, a true pity that she will have to watch them die!" The voice continued to laugh completely ignorant that he had brought eight, not seven, souls across the divide.   
  


***

    

Cloud blinked in surprise as a young man suddenly materialized in front of him.     

He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He also had a scar between his eyes. On his belt hung an odd weapon that appeared to be a gun attached to a sword.   
  


~*~

    

Squall blinked as the light vanished. He was no longer in Balamb Garden, he wasn't even sure if he was on the same world. Even the air was diferent, more poluted than any city he had been to, even the stale recycled air of Esthar's Space Station was better. There was a youn man in front of him, older than himself.     

He had very spiky blonde hair and strange eyes that almost seemed to glow green. On his back was a huge sword, it looked as if it would be very heavy to lift.     

It was then that Squall noticed something very odd, Bahamut and Quetzcotl were no longer in his mind. Even thought the two gaurdian forces didn't talk much he could always feel their presence in his mind. There was also something in his hand, he opened it ans several small colored orbs fell to the floor. Most were green, two were red.   
  


***

    

Tifa was cleaning the tables of her new bar in Kalm when a flash of silver light appeared, it vannished as quickly as it had appeared. Where the light had been was a young man.     

He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black lightning bolt tatoo on the side of his face.   
  


~*~

    

When the light was gone the first theing that Zell noticed was that the girl in front of him was not Amy.     

She had long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was also older than him.     

Suddenly Zell noiced Siren and Cactaur's silence. Siren may not have spoken much but she hummed...a lot. Once it had annoyed him so much he had traded her to Rinoa for the Brothers. He had soon traded back as he began to miss her music. Sacred and Minotaur's nonstop bickering had something to do with it as well.     

Then he noticed that he was holding something in his hand. When he opened it several small colored orbs fell to the floor. Most were green, two were red. 


	3. Chapter III

Those Chosen by Fate   
_Chapter III_

    

_'It all began here...'_ thought Vincent as he stared at the abandoned ShinRa mansion in Nibelhiem, "Lucrecia..."     

Suddenly there was a flash of silver light. When the light had vanished there was a man in its place. He was probably in his mid-forties; he had long black hair loosely pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and green eyes. On the ground beside him was a machine gun.   


***

    

Laguna blinked when the light vanished, the first thing he realized was that Ellone was not with him. Then he noticed the man in front of him.     

He seemed to be in his late twenties... but something about him seemed to suggest that he was older. He had long black and crimson eyes, and his left arm was a bronze claw that began right above where his elbow should be.     

"Who are you? What have you done with Ellone?!"   


***

    

Yuffie was on her way back to Wutai with some new materia she had 'borrowed' from several travelers. With the all the mako reactors shut down materia was far more valuable than it once was. Of course materia could be grown but that took lots of time and effort, especially the more powerful summoning materia, but not many people cared enough to try. Yuffie took advantage of this fact by growing any materia she acquired... honestly or otherwise.     

Suddenly a silver light appeared. When it vanished there was a girl where it had been. She had short bouncy brown hair and green eyes. Lying beside her was a nunchaku.   


***

    

Selphie blinked several times after the light vanished, she was no longer in the Garden's library, in fact she was outside in an area she could not recognize.     

In front of her was a girl maybe a year or two younger than herself. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She had a large shurkin hanging at her side and she was holding bag that appeared to hold oversized marbles.     

Suddenly she noticed the silence of her GFs. Cerberus was never much of a talker but she had a deep connection to him as his power complimented her magical abilities. Ifrit was usually boasting of his phenomenal fighting skills, while Carbuncle was more timid. Then she noticed there was something in her hands. She opened them and several glowing orbs fell from them, most were green, three were red. 


	4. Chapter IV

Those Chosen by Fate   
_Chapter IV_

    

Reeve yawned as he typed more of the seemingly endless program that formed Cait Sith's brain. He was trying to reprogram it to work without having to use a remote link. When he was spying for Shinra... and later for AVALANCHE... the remote link was crucial, but if Cait could function on it's own it could be a great asset if AVALANCHE was ever needed again.     

Besides it was the perfect excuse to get a break from the new company. After ShinRa's fall and the permanant closure of all Mako reactors there was no one to supply energy to the world. ShinRa had of course wiped out all competion early on to gain the monopoly. It was now his job to find and provide alternate and safer methods to provide electricity to replace the loss of mako power.     

Surprisingly enough Reno, Rude, and Elena had voluntered to help with the new corperation. Well it wasn't that surprising really, now that the Turks were disbanded the three really didn't have anything to return too.     

Suddenly there was a flash of silver light. When the light was gone there was a young woman where it had been. She apeared to be around her late teens to early twenties. She had long blonde hair styled in a high ponytail and blue eyes framed by a pair of glasses. There was a golden whip coiled on the ground beside her.   


***

    

Quistis blinked as the light vannished. Quickly she took in her suroundings. The fact that she was no longer in Balamb was obvious.     

The room she was now in was a mess of mechanical parts and hundreds of papers covered in programing languages. There was a man there as well.     

He had short black hair with a short beard and blue (I have never seen what color they are so I am guessing) eyes. He looked as if until recently he had been tinkering with a cat like robot.     

Just then she noticed the silence of her GFs. Shiva was almost always giving her advice mainly about the best ways to juction magic, while Eden mainly acted as a peacemaker to any other GFs that might be fighting in her mind. Leviathan was ussually joking around and annoying Shiva, thus the cause of most arguments between the two. At least he got along better with Shiva than Ifrit... now that had been a nightmare! Still she would rather have those two fighting than this eerie silence.     

It was then that she noticed that she was holding something. When she opened her hands several glowing orbs fell to the floor. Most were green, three were red.   


***

    

"Barret, I know ShinRa treated all of you like dirt when the reacter blew. But ShinRa is gone, and this company has nothing to do with it! We don't want to exploit anyone, we just want to try to makeup for the wrongs commited by ShinRa," explained Elena when Barret questioned her motive for trying to arange a contract with Corel's Mining Industry. Using coal to provide electricity wasn't the cleanest or most effective way, but in the long run it was better than using mako energy. Still the new mayor of Corel, Barret, was very untrusting of anyone who had once worked for ShinRa, esspecially an ex-Turk like herself.     

"Well, maybe you're being honest... but damn I just..." Barret stoped midsentence as a flash of silver light appeared. When it vanished there was a teenaged girl and a dog before them.     

The girl apeared to be around seventeen. She had black hair and blue eyes. Beside her was a device that reminded Barret of Yuffie's shurken, only it seemed to be designed for fireing off the device it was attached to rather than being thrown. The dog was collie.   


***

    

Rinoa blinked as the silver light vannished, she was vaguly aware of Angelo standing beside her. In front of her was a man and a young woman who appeared to have been in the middle of a bussiness discussion.     

The man was very tall and muscular. He had black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. Below the elbow on his right arm was a machine gun that appeared to be a substitute for the missing hand.     

The woman had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She apeared to be younger than the man but older than herself.     

Suddenly she noticed that she could no longer feel her GF's. It felt very odd not to have Sacred and Minotaur constatly arguing in her head, she had traded the Brothers to Zell for Siren once, only to discover that her constant humming was very annoying, she soon traded back. Compared to the Brothers, Pandamona and Tonberry were quite.     

Then she realized that she held something in her hands. She opened them a several glowing orbs fell to the ground; most were green, three were red. 


	5. Chapter V

Those Chosen by Fate   
_Chapter V_

    

"Hey! Shera, how many more times do you have to test those damn things?" asked Cid as he was checking on the progress of his new rocket. For once he did not have any cigarrettes on him, after all who would be dumb enough to even consider smoking anywhere near rocket fuel, and esspeccially the oxegen tanks Shera was checking.     

"Just a few more times. I just want to be sure it's safe," replied Shera.     

"Yeah, I know. I remember what happened last time, I won't be a damn fool and try to rush you again," he promised.     

Suddenly there was a flash of silver light that vannished as quickly as it appeared. In it's place was a young man bout seventeen years old.     

He had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, it was immpossible to tell the color of his eyes as not only was he sleeping he had a cowboy hat on his face as if to keep light out. Beside him was a shotgun and several peices of materia; most were magic, three were summoning. (AN: Boy is Irvine gonna be shocked when he wakes up ^_^;)     

"What the hell just happened?" asked Cid.   


***

    

Red XIII was heading back to Cosmo Canyon from Seto's final resting place when a silver light appeared.     

When it vanished there was a young woman in its place. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She was probably in her early twenties.   


***

    

Ellone blinked when the light vannished and nearly fainted. In front of her was a large dog like creature.     

It had red fur and golden eyes. It also had numerous scars on it's body and a tatoo of the roman numeral for thirteen, and on it's tail was a flame that seemed to be a part of it.     

Then she noticed that aside from the creature she was alone.     

"Uncle Laguna? Where is Uncle Laguna?" she asked the creature half hoping for, but not expecting, an answer.     

"I don't know, you came alone," it, no he answered. Ellone promptly fainted. (AN: Can you blame her?) 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

'He hasn't learned of my interference yet. But how much longer will I be able to avoid him? It doesn't matter, she will be protected now and he will not gain her powers. Why can't I be at peace... why can't I rest in my promised land... why won't he let me be?' 

"Ellone? I am sorry but I do not know of anyone by that name," Vincent answered. 

"... I see... I guess that means you're not the one who brought me here then," replied Laguna. 

"How did you get here? You just appeared from nowhere when that odd light vannished," asked Vincent. 

"I... I don't know. I jumped in front of Ellone when this weird light appeared. The next thing I knew I was here," answered Laguna. 

"I see," said Vincent, just then his PHS began to ring. 

"...Yes? Interesting... Yes, the same thing happened here. I am at Nibelhiem," he ended the call and turned back to Laguna, "It would appear that other people have arrived in the same way you did." 

"Who?" asked Laguna. 

"I do not know. A friend of mine will arrive here shortly and take us to the others. Maybe this Ellone will be amoung them." 

"I hope so. By the way I'm Laguna Loire." 

"Vincent Valentine."


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

To say Irvine was surprised when he awoke aboard the Highwind would be an understatement. To say he was shocked as hell would be closer to the truth. At first he had been convinced that he was still asleep and that this was just a weird dream, but after pinching his arm several times he realized that this was not the case. 

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," said a woman maybe in her late twenties to early thirties, with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. Behind her was a man maybe in his thirties with short blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Where am I?" asked Irvine, "Who are you?" 

"Well I'm Shera and this is Cid Highwind," answered the woman. 

"Heh you have the same name as Headmaster Kramer," he said to Cid. 

"Huh? Whatever, who are you?" asked Cid. 

"Irvine Kinneas, where did you say we are again?" 

"I didn't, but to answer your question, we are currently aproaching Nibelheim by airship," answered Shera. 

"Nibelheim? I've never heard of a place called that before..." Irvine said softly almost to himself. 

"Oh I almost forgot, I believe these are yours," said Shera indicating Irvine's Exeter and a small pile of what he assumed were oversized marbles, while Cid left to return to the control room or the ship. 

It was then that Irvine noticed the silence of his GFs. Alexander and Diablos were always in a complete war ranging from absolute refusal to speak to each other to incredible arguments that he was slightly surprised no one else could hear. He often wonder why he kept both of them as they never agreed on anything except to disagree. Doomtrain was a saint comparatively. 

"What are the marbles?" he asked hoping that she would know. 

"You mean you don't know?" when he shook his head she continued, "They are materia, condensed mako... You don't know what mako is either do you?" 

"I'm afraid not Ma'am." 

"Well then I hope you're comfortable because this could take some time." she said as she began to tell him about mako and materia. 

_Sorry for the wait... I hope this chapter was worth it._


End file.
